


A New Home, A New Family

by HigherFurtherFasterBaby



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G/P! Quinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherFurtherFasterBaby/pseuds/HigherFurtherFasterBaby
Summary: One Night alone changes everything between them. Is it better this way or are things about to get a hell of a lot worse for them.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 27





	A New Home, A New Family

Chapter One 

Everything is so much different to when they were in high school. For starters, they are all friends and best friends at that. Rachel for one has a small break from the broadway show that she has lead in giving her the weekend free. They were all supposed to have the weekend off to help Quinn who is staying with the three flatmates Rachel, Santana and Kurt. The blonde is moving from New Haven to New York has just signed with a publishing company who have agreed to a three-book deal. So to save. Her having to travel to the city every time she wants to meet with her publishers she decided that moving to the city would be so much easier. They had decided since the blonde was moving she would come and stay with them for the weekend while she was apartment hunting and they could elk her with it. As it turns out though both Kurt and Santana have to work despite them both trying to get out of it. So for this weekend apartment hunting is getting left to Rachel and Quinn. 

Six apartments they have seen so far and they have yet to find one that the blonde has liked. Granted three out of the six of them have been in rough neighbourhoods. The other three although nice have had something missing or in need of some serious decorating. By the time that they were finished on the first night, they made their way up the stairs tired and huffing on the part of the blonde. She is really hoping that tomorrow goes better than today. Letting them in Rachel unlocked the door standing aside to let Quinn in first. Locking the door behind them again the brunette made her way over to the wall dining table placing the bag of takeout on the table. 

“Alright, why don’t we put on our PJ’s put on a movie and sit on the couch with the take out and a glass of wine and forget about today,” Rachel suggested as they started to take their coats off hanging them up. 

“Yeah, sounds good, especially the wine.” Quinn puffed out, running her hands through her hair. 

While Rachel starting in packing the food on the table Quinn went to her suitcase grabbing a pair of loose-fitting thin PJ bottoms and a tank top heading to the bathroom. By the time that she had come back from the bathroom Rachel had changed into PJ shorts and a t-shirt as well and had gone back to setting out the food. She was just pouring them an of red wine each when a hand was placed in the middle of her back. Looking up from what she was doing Rachel gave Quinn a smile handing her one of the glasses of wine before they settled down to watch a movie on the couch with their food. 

Once they were finished eating Quinn went to go and wash up and put the leftovers away but Rachel was having none of it stating that the author was a guest and to sit back down. Quinn o course argued back that she was far from a friend these days more like family. Still, though the brunette wouldn’t budge and tidied up settling for letting Quinn refill their wine glasses. By the time she was finished Quinn was sitting back on the couch with the laptop balanced on her legs that were stretched out in front of her resting on the coffee table. She made her way over to the blonde sitting right next to her so that their sides were pressed together so that she could see what the other woman was staring at on the screen. 

“We’ll find you an apartment even if we have to spend all of the next two days looking like crazy.” Rachel said. “Come on put that away and snuggle with me it’s been ages since you were here.” Rachel pouted. 

“I was here last month we shared your bed and Santana complained the whole time because she wasn’t feeling well.” Quinn laughed wrapping her arm around the slightly younger woman. 

“Thank you.” Rachel said snuggling in. “Besides that was last month that’s a long time you know.” Rachel pouted. As they started looking for another movie to watch. 

Knew movie picked and the bottle of wine on the coffee table they two women were happy enough to sit and chill snuggled up on the couch together. Sometime during the middle of the movie when they had finished the winds Rachel leaned over placing their glasses with the empty bottle on the table before settling back down resting her head on Quinn's shoulder who automatically wrapped her arm around the smaller woman. The Broadway star wasn’t quite happy though so she slipped down so that she was laying on the couch tugging on Quinn until she got the message. Once the blonde had figured out what the other woman was wanting they rearranged themselves so that Quinn was laying stretched out ahead on the arm of the couch with Rachel tucked into her side between her arm the back of the couch still using the blonde's shoulder as a pillow only this time she rested her hand on her stomach. 

There it was that familiar tugging inside her whenever she was around Rachel that gets stronger when she is near her or even stronger when the brunette was touching her. She’s thought about this lying on the couch snuggled up with the brunette except when she thinks about it normally she’s leaning down pressing their lips together. The blonde would like nothing more than to lean in and kiss the life out of the other woman but she doesn’t want to ruin there friendship and more importantly, she doesn’t even think Rachel is into woman like that. But she’ll be damned if this doesn’t feel nice. It doesn’t help that the woman currently snuggled into her side is one of the few people who know about her secret and isn’t bothered by it. Quinn can’t help it when she starts running her fingertips up and down Rachel's arm ever so slowly while her other hand wrapped around the brunette is playing with the hair at the top of her neck, her nails occasionally scratching delightfully at the skin there. 

Of course, Rachel was having her own internal battle with her body pressed up against Quinns like that and her fingers doing that all she can think about is kissing the other woman. Over the years they have become really close but even though they are so close now she isn’t’ the sure they blonde knows about her interest in a woman or having come out as Bi to her fathers. It’s always been Quinn though since the moment she saw her in the glee room in that cheerleader's outfit all she can really think about whenever she is around the author is kissing her. It was be all to easy to hook a leg over the blonde to rest herself on top of her bringing them face to face and just lean in and kiss her. And god her hand resting on top of her stomach like that she barley would have to move her hand to slip it under the blondes tank top and rest on those oh so delectable six-pack she has under there. She had been so lost in thought she never noticed that her leg was now resting across Quinns, her thigh right across her hips. 

Yeah, if Rachel doesn’t move soon then she is going to do something stupid that’s for sure. It doesn’t quite go to plan though when she goes to move. Pushing herself up on her elbow below her Rachel goes to sit up to use the excuse of needing the toilet. At least she was paining on going to the bathroom so that she could take five minutes and pull herself together. When she pushed herself up though one of Quinn's hands automatically falls to Rachel’s hip while the other one rests in the back of her neck as she looked up at the brunette. 

“No, where you going snuggle?” Quinn pouted up at Rachel unimpressed she was being left. 

“Quinn.” Was all that the brunette managed to get out though, for once Rachel Berry was speechless. 

“Rachel.” Quinn breathed out. 

Oh to hell with it, now or never and since when has Quinn Fabray ever chickened out of doing something. Never. 

So she took the leap. Without giving herself really time to think about it Quinn used the hand that was on the back of Rachel's neck to brining her down while she leaned in and pressed their lips together in a warm chaste kiss. At first, she was worried she had done the wrong things because Rachel wasn’t responding and practically stiffened against her but yet she hadn't moved. Then it was like the brunettes brain kicked in and she was kissing her back like it was her next lifeline. Quinn's hand gripped on to Rachels thigh that was across her hips while her other hand tangled in her hair thick hair holding her against her. Rachel finally got her wish, though as her hand somehow managed to find it’s way under Quinn's tank top to scrap at her abs ever so gently drawing a hum of approval from the blonde. 

The need for air though became too much Rachel pulled back with her eyes shut but Quinn wasn’t quite finished chasing after her lips until she felt the brunettes forehead press against her own their eyes finally opening. Sliding her hand from the back of Rachel's neck to cup her face running her thumb across her bottom lip. 

“Are you sure about this?” Quinn asked quietly. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw in you in Glee club.” Rachel smiled shyly. 

“God if you only knew the amount of time I spent thinking about kissing you in Glee club.” Quinn blushed. 

“So kiss me now.” Rachel prompted. 

Needing no further prompting Quinn pulled Rachel down again bringing their lips together in a deep kiss as hands began to roam around each other. Settling herself half on and half off of the blonde Rachel started trailing kissed down Quinn's jaw then neck settling on the spot where neck and shoulder join. As it turns out it just so happens to be one of Quinn's soft spot earning a gasp in delight from the author. Rachel could feel just how excited the blonde was getting against her thigh. 

“Take me to bed.” She whispered in the blonde's ear. 

“Yeah?” Quinn panted out. 

Standing up silently Rachel held her hand out for the blonde to take before leading her to her bed, of course, stopping to draw the curtain around her bed. At this time of night isn't expecting Kurt and Santana home but just in case them come stumbling in during the night then it was better safe than sorry. By the time she was finished drawing the curtain around her bed area, Quinn came up behind her placing her hands on her hips pressing her front to her back then her lips to her shoulder. Then she spun her around and walked her to the bed laying her down in the middle before covering her body with her own hovering above her before she had a chance to kiss the smaller woman though Rachel was flipping them over and covering Quinn's body with her own bringing their lips together. 

The brunette had a hand braced on either side of the blondes head on the pillows as she looked down at the slightly older woman with a smile. Quinn reached up with her own hands brushing the hair out of Rachels face tucking it behind her ear before cupping her face. Smiling Rachel leaned into one of her hands while pressing a kiss to the palm of the other hand. Then there lips were pressed together again but this time it was fleeting before Rachel was straddling the blonde and sitting upon her. Quinn's hands automatically fell to Rachel's hips about to ask why she was stopping when she noticed the brunette reaching for the hem of her t-shirt. So she lay there biting her lips watching as she removed her top. 

There was a sudden change in the woman sitting on her, now topless she was suddenly shy. Quinn though was unfazed the brunette was beautiful, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her hands trailed up from her hips across her toned stomach back to her side up then down and back to her stomach before trailing them up to her front stop just under her breasts. Suddenly it dawned on her that maybe she should check with the other woman to make that it was okay before touching her. So the blonde looked up earning a nod from the brunette on top of her then her hands slid up palming the breasts in front of her earning a gasp in response from the other woman. 

Just as soon as Quinn's hands were on Rachel's breast they were gone drawing a displeased moan from the singer. That was until the blonde was leaning up pilling her own top off sealing it with a kiss. The blonde lay back on the bed with full intentions of getting another look at the half-naked brunette on top of her but as soon as she was running her hands up the brunette's thighs Rachel's hand was between her legs playing her rapidly hardening member through her light flannel trousers. With Rachel palming her the blonde had become painfully hard.

Without giving Rachel time realise what was happening Quinn leaned up wrapping her arms around the other woman flipping them back over so that she was resting between her thighs her hard member pressed against Rachel's thighs. She used one to brace herself on the bed while the other gravitated to the breast of the brunette, taking a nipple between her fingers as her lips found Rachels neck. Then kissed were trailed down to her breasts and her lips were replacing her fingers on her nipple. She licked, nipped and flicked with her tongue before switching to give the other the same attention while her hand slid down between Rachels legs cupping her mound between her legs. Quinn kept going though, she trailed kisses down to the waistline of Rachels shorts before sliding them off then going to do the same with her underwear getting the go-ahead. Then Rachel was laying before her naked before her. Quinn took her time running her hand and lips up Rachel's thighs before planting an open-mouthed kiss on her mould as Rachels hands tangled in the blondes hair tugging her up. 

“Please, Quinn, I can’t take much more.” Rachel all but pleaded before their lips were brought together. 

Quickly Quinn pushed her trousers and underwear off kicking them off the end of the bed before covering Rachels body with her own again looking down at the younger woman. Her hard member was now pressed against the brunette mound making them both moan louder than they probably would like to consider they are scrounged by a curtain. Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde one hand sliding up her back to wrap around her shoulders from behind while the other hand grabbed the back of her neck. 

“Quinn, please,” She moaned when she felt the blonde roll her hips against her. 

That was all she needed to hear before Quinn was taking her member in her hand running the tip between her folds then she was sinking herself into the brunette ever so slowly to let the other woman get used to her still. As she pressed their foreheads together Quinn stilled now fully sheathed indie the other woman to give herself a moment to gather herself at the feeling of being inside the other woman. Quinn could feel Rachels nails digging into her shoulder and the back of her neck 

“God.” The blonde moaned before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

“You can move.” Rachel said against her lips. 

Slowly Quinn started to move her hips at a gentle slow pace, Rachels moans filling her ears. The hand wrapped around the blonde's shoulder ran down her back to her backside squeezing prompting her to move her hips faster picking up the pace. Quinn then ran her hand down Rachels side to her thigh wrapping her hand around it bringing the brunette's leg up to wrap around her so that the singer's heel was digging into the other side of her ass. She trailed her lips down Rachels jaw to her neck down to the junction where neck and shoulder meet sucking and bitting leaving a hickey. Everything outside of them seemed to drown out leaving the two women in their own little world together. Nothing but the sound of the others breathing and panting filled their ear with the distinct ringing you get in your ears from the pleasure.

“Ung Quinn, harder.” Rachel moaned.

“Fuck.” The blonde panted into Rachel’s lips kissing her.

One hand still wrapped around Rachel's thigh Quinn blindly reached out searching for the singer's hand taking the one palming her ass. Linking their fingers together. She pressed their joint hands into the pillow above the singers head burying her face into Rachel's neck. She was getting close and the way that the brunettes walls were clenching around her member. Their hips spread up into a faster rhythm together as Quinn thrust harder into Rachel bellow her. The grip on the back of the blonde’s neck tightened as Rachel arched up against her as she came moaning out Quinn's name. The sound alone from Rachel made Quinn cum as she spilled into the other woman slowing her down her pace so they could both ride their orgasm out together. Eventually, Quinn stilled dropping her weight onto the woman below her resting on her as Rachel moved her hand from the blonde's ass to run up and down her back slowly, their hands still linked together pressed into the pillow above the brunettes head.

When the ringing in her ears finally stop Quinn pulled out of Rachel dropping down on to the bed rolling onto her side to face Rachel. After a minute the singer turned to face the blonde and tangled there legs together her hand resting on the blonde's side as Quinn continued to trail her fingers up and down Rachels back and arm. Smiling Rachel leaned in placing a few lazy kisses on the blonde's lips.

“So that happened,” Quinn said trailing the back of her fingers across Rachels jaw.

“Yeah, it did.” She smiled her eyes slipping shut at the feeling of the blonde's fingers. “Did, you, Did you not want it to, We can get dressed and never mention it again if that’s what you want.” Rachel said suddenly shy. 

‘What, no Rachel this wasn’t someone nightstand. I’ve wanted you since high school.” Quinn said cupping Rachel's cheek.

“You have?” Rachel asked surprised.

“God, yes god I had so many dreams with you and those little skirts with the knee-high socks.” Quinn blushed. “I honestly don’t want this to be a one night stand I want to try and give us a shot,” The blonde said suddenly insecure.

“Me too.” Rachel smiled letting out a yawn her eyes getting heavy.

“Sleep, we’ve got a busy day tomorrow," Quinn said pulling Rachel closer. Smiling the brunette tucked her head under the blondes as she tightened her arm around her. As they settled Rachel's cheek now pressed against her chest Quinn pressed a kiss to the brunettes head as they settled down.

The blonde started running her fingertips up and down the brunettes back ever so slowly. She could feel the slight woman body began to settle against her and get heavier as sleep began to overtake her body to settle leaning heavier against the author. Despite her eyes getting heavier, it popped into Rachel's head that maybe they should put their PJ's on in case Kurt and Santana came home but she couldn't get her body to move.

"Do you think we should get dressed in case the others come home?" Rachel mumbled sleepily.

"No, I like this," Quinn whined earing a chuckle from Rachel who just leaned in and kissed her neck.

It didn't take long for either woman to fall asleep wrapped up in each other. When the alarm went off the next day neither woman was happy about it interrupting their sleep but silently they turned it off before getting up. Rachel popped her head out the curtain surrounding her bedroom area to see if Kurt and Santana were home to find that they were still alone. Quinn who was still lying in the bed watched as the singer popped her head out the curtains then go to the bed grabbing the robe that was lying across the bottom of the bed. She watched as the smaller woman then went over to her bedside table picking up her phone scrolling through. Scooting closer the blonde reached outrunning her hand up the back of her thigh and to her thigh to her ass caressing then back down to her thigh then resting her cheek against her thigh peeking out from her robe. Rachel didn't even have to look away from her phone she automatically reached down cupping the back of the blondes head, scratching at her scalp gently. 

Standing up the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette starting to walk her to the curtain. Laughing Rachel wrapped her hands around Quinn's arms turning her head to face the blonde bring their lips together in a slow chaste kiss. 

"Shower with me?" Quinn asked against Rachel's lips. 

"Quinn, we still have to have breakfast before we go, no funny business showering only." The singer said raising an eyebrow with a smile. 

"Okay, I promise only showering," Quinn said kissing her cheek. 

While the shower heated up the two women stood side by side brushing their teeth before stepping under the hot water together. It started out how it should, the two women standing side by side as they washed. That was until Quinn reached over Rachel to put her shower gel back but stopped on the way back to give Rachels lips a peck. Then Rachel deepened the kiss and before they knew it they were getting carried away. Quinn knew though she was going to have to put a stop to it as she felt herself getting harder and harder. 

"We gotta stop Rae or we aren't going to any viewings today." The blonde said pulling back resting her forehead against the brunettes. 

Laughing Rachel pecked her lips one more time before they stepped out and dried themselves off. Quinn was ready first to get dressed so left Rachel in the bathroom as she made her way back to the curtained off area wrapped in her towel to get dressed, completely missing the fact that Santana was now sitting at the kitchen table. The Latina almost choked on her coffee five minutes later when Rachel came out of the bathroom in her robe and headed to her bed area. She figured though she would ask them about it later because right now all Santana wanted was to shower and sleep for a while. Before either of them knew it they two women were out the door and headed off to meet the real estate agent for the first showing.

As expected the first few showings went about as well as the day before and Rachel could tell that Quinn was starting to get deterred. Standing in the middle of the master bedroom of an apartment that needed more than a little work to it Rachel came up behind Quinn running her hand down her back before resting it on the hip on the other side of the blonde. By the time that three in the afternoon had come around Quinn was more than ready to throw in the towel but Rachel convinced the blonde to look at the last one of the list that was at the very end of her budget. With a couple of well-placed kisses and a chaste lingering kiss, the blonde finally agreed to go and see the house. It leads her to be standing in a condo overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge and the Hudson river with one of the most beautiful views. She could see herself her in the future waking up in the morning with the sunrise sitting on the couch watching it or sitting on the couch at night watching the sunset snuggled up on the couch or on the balcony in the summer with Rachel. Just like that, she made an offer which was passed on to the owners and was accepted so without any hesitation Quinn signed now they just had to wait for the money from the mortgage to clear and she would get the keys in about a week. 

Of course, they had to celebrate so on the way back to the loft they had to stop and pick up a couple of bottles of wine to celebrate. Then they walked home together hand in hand until they got to the door dropping the others hand. When they got inside they were pleasantly surprised to find that Santana had cooked dinner. The four of them sat around the small table eating while talking about Quinn's new place and how she would have to go home and pack up them hire movers to move her things from her place in New Haven to here. Filling up their glasses again Santana waited until Kurt left the table and answered his phone so she decided to take the opportunity. 

"So I saw something interesting this morning," Santana said leaning forward on the table. 

"Yeah, what did you see?" Quinn asked her best friend picking up her glass. 

"Well Q, I was sitting drinking my morning coffee right here and you come out of the bathroom in a towel all wet then a few minutes later out came Rachel all wet too. Tell me did you shower together this morning?" She asked leaning back in her chair grinning at there blushing faces. "Well, well, well." laughed Santana picking up her glass and going to sit on the couch the other two having insisted on doing the dishes. 

Silently they collected all the dirty dishes taking them over to the counter Rachel doing the washing and Quinn drying. The blonde leaned against the counter while she waited for the sink to be filled up with water and she had something to dry. Once they started the two worked side by side in a comfortable silence happy just to be near one another. 

"Are you going to get movers to take your stuff here or are you going to rent a van and drive here?" Rachel asked breaking the silence between them. 

"I'll probably start packing as soon as possible. I ordered some boxes and bubble wrap and all that to be delivered tomorrow after I get back. Then I hired a van that's going to pick up the stuff on Thursday night and delivered on Friday. So come up here Thursday once everything has been picked up and get a late train so that I can get the keys early and be at the condo for everything getting here." Quinn explained. 

"Well I mean I don't start until a week on Wednesday I can come and help you pack."Rachel offered tentatively. 

"Yeah?" Quinn asked with a big smile taking over her face. "I would really like that." Quinn smiled taking a quick glance around finding Kurt and Santana both occupied so she leaned in quickly pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Once the dishes were done they joined Santana on the couch Rachel booing her own ticket to join Quinn even managing to get the seat next to Quinns. Then they sat watching movies until it was time for bed where the two snuggled up after the brunette packed a bag to take with her to Quinn's place in New Haven. Ready for bed eventually after packing Rachel slipped in beside the blonde. They settled in so that they were both lying front's pressed together and legs tangled. Slipping her hand under Rachel's top Quinn rested her hand on the small of the singers back as she pressed a kiss to her lips. Monday to Thursday alone with Rachel she was more than excited even if it was spent packing. 


End file.
